


Sweet Innocence

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Dean’s Soul Mate [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Hola! I have an idea for something. I would love for a dean and reader where the reader is super sweet, shy and innocent (she doesnt understand alot of dirty jokes and stuff) and they find out that they are eachothers soul mates. Dean feels like he ruins everything and she’s so sweet he thinks she’ll be hurt around him just like everyone else. So he pushes her away and says some really mean things and she’s hurt and confused and leaves. He realizes how stupid he was and finds her to make up





	Sweet Innocence

Dean watched as your nose crinkled as you laughed. He thought you were the most adorable people he had ever met. It probably helped that you were also the most innocent. Somehow, you’d made it to your mid-twenties, a virgin. On top of that, dirty jokes went right over your head. Sam was making faces at you while you were trying to eat your breakfast. You’d been sick the week before, and he was happy you were back to your usual self. 

Cas popped in, making you jump. “Morning, Cas.” You smiled at him.

“Good morning, Y/N.” He smiled back. Cas felt comfortable around you, probably because neither of you understood certain things.

Dean sat back in his chair, kicking his feet up on the corner of the table. “What’s up, Cas?” He asked, popping a piece of bacon in his mouth.

“I have come across some very interesting information.” He began, making Dean make that face that meant ‘go on’. It always made you chuckle. “I have found out that you have a soul mate, Dean.”

“You’re joking, _right_?” Dean laughed, shaking his head. “There’s no way heaven wants me with someone.”

Cas shook his head. “Not someone. Y/N.” He said as if he was stating the color of the sky. “ _Y/N_ is your soul mate.” You had been drinking your juice when he said that, causing you to choke on it. “Are you alright?” You simply nodded and waved him on. “I felt you should know that.” And with that, he was gone.

The three of you sat in silence, none of you sure what to say after that. After a few minutes, Dean got up and stormed off. You looked at Sam, who simply shrugged.

And that’s when things went down hill. Every time you tried to talk to him, he’d shut down. Normally he was the one trying to get you to get out of your shell. By that night, you thought that maybe he was just having a rough day. 

Walking in the living room, you smiled when you saw him watching a movie. “Can I join you?” You asked quietly.

He glanced up, shrugging. “I doubt you’d get it.”

You furrowed your brow. “Why not?”

“Dirty jokes, sex, things outside your comfort zone, _sweetheart_.” Dean was cringing internally at how he sounded. He was being a dick, but it was for your own good. He had to keep you away to keep you safe. He heard your footsteps move away from the living room. 

* * *

The next morning, you got up a bit early to make breakfast. You were hoping that Dean would be in a better mood, and that this would help. However, when he came in, he walked right past you. Your smile fell. “I, uh, made breakfast.” You told him, trying to get his attention.

He glanced over his shoulder at you. “I’m just gonna grab a doughnut before making a supply run.”

You nodded. “Do you want some company?” 

“I doubt you’d be the kinda company I’m looking for.” He winked, knowing that you’d probably miss what he truly meant. 

Sitting at the table, you sighed. Sam came in and raised an eyebrow. “Hungry much?”

You looked up at him. “I made breakfast for everyone. Dean didn’t want any.” You shrugged, pushing your food around with a fork. “It’s fine. Help yourself.” You pushed a plate towards him.

Dean didn’t come back until well after dinner time. With no supplies. “Not staying.” He said when he saw you. “Just came to change my clothes. Hitting up the bar.” Your eyes followed him for a moment. Something was off, but you couldn’t get him to stay near you for more than a few minutes to even get a question out!

Deciding that you’d feel better after a good night’s sleep, you made your way to your room. A few hours later, you were woken up by giggles. Looking at the clock, you groaned. Sam had stayed home, so you knew it was Dean and some random bar chick. You put the pillow over your head and groaned. Her laugh was so high pitched!

What really got to you, though, was the rest of their sounds. You didn’t get dirty jokes, or comments, but you knew what they were up to. It hurt that he finds out you’re his soul mate, and he pushes you away, and then picks up a random chick. Why couldn’t they go to her place?

Come five that morning, you gave up. You got out of bed and made your way to get a cup of coffee. Dean was saying goodbye to his late night hookup, wearing just a shirt and boxer briefs. He paused when he saw you. “You’re up early.” He commented.

You shook your head. “I’ve been awake since two.” You said quietly. “I was kept awake by your ‘friend’.” Sipping your coffee, you yawned and sat down.

“What? Are you upset because I _slept_ with her?”

“I never _said_ that, Dean.” You looked up at him, confused. “I was just stating a simple fact.” How was that getting upset?

He put his hands on his hips, giving you that look. One that was usually reserved for when people really pissed him off. “I’m allowed to sleep with whoever I want, Y/N. Just because you’ve decided to be a _prude_ and ignore all male attention, doesn’t mean I’m going to give up getting laid because I got stuck with _you_ as a soul mate.” As the words came out of his mouth, he just saw the heart break come across your face. He’d really hurt you with that. “I plan to enjoy my time here. You can keep the virginity and innocence to yourself. I don’t want anything to do with it. I like drinking, and I like fucking. End of story.” Turning around, he walked off, and moments later, you heard his door slam.

Wiping the tears from your cheeks, you stared at your coffee. You knew that your lifestyles were different, but it had never bothered him before. Sitting in the silence, you knew that Sam would be up for his run soon, so you took your coffee back to your room, quietly shutting the door. Looking around, you decided this wasn’t where you were wanted.

After you’d finished your coffee, you showered, and dressed in comfortable clothing. You didn’t have a ton, so you packed what you did have into bags and boxes. Dean would sleep the day away, so you didn’t have to worry about any more of his comments. Sam usually took a long run, so you hoped to be out by the time that he got back.

Three trips later, your car was loaded. You left your key on the table with a note.

> _I’m sorry you feel you got 'stuck’ with a prude for a soul mate. Good luck in life, guys. I won’t be around to bother you anymore.  
>  I love you, Y/N_

You felt a heartache as you walked through the bunker to the front door. It would be the last time you walked out that door. You had no idea where you were headed- just away from Dean. Sam always went the same way to run, so you simply went the other way. 

* * *

Dean was shoved out of bed an hour later, landing with a 'thud’. “What the hell?” He yelled at Sam. All Sam did was leave the note on Dean’s pillow and walk out. Furrowing his brows, he crawled back into bed, ignoring the note.

When he finally woke up on his own, the paper was stuck to his face. He read it and groaned. He realized he’d royally fucked up this time. No wonder Sam had literally shoved him out of bed. Pulling on some jeans, he found his socks and boots. He ignored his bed head, not caring at the moment. 

He found Sam in the library, reading up on possible cases. “Oh, look. He’s finally decided to get out of bed.” Sam said, not looking up.

“I need to find her.” He breathed out.

That got Sam’s attention. “ _Why_? So you can make her feel even worse about herself?” Sam was pissed. “What the hell is your problem? You decide she’s not good enough or something?”

Dean groaned and slid into a chair. “No. I fucked up. I was so _stupid_. When I heard that she was my soul mate, I wanted to push her away. I turn everything to shit. A soul mate isn’t something I deserve.”

“Yes, because pushing someone away that cares about us and can’t really defend herself into the world was a brilliant idea.” Sam deadpanned. “She’s been gone who knows how long. I know she left while I was on my run. There’s no way we know where to even begin looking.”

He put his head on the table and sighed. There had to be a way to find you. “I’ll call in everyone I can find. Tell them to keep an eye out for her.

Hours turned to days. Days to weeks. Weeks to months. Dean was beginning to panic. He knew that Cas could easily find you, but he didn’t want easy. Dean wanted to show you that he’d put in the work to find you, that it wasn’t something that was done on a whim.

Finally, he’d got a call that you’d been spotted. Shockingly, you were only three hours away. He was told that you had a job at a local pet store, that you had an apartment in town, and that you kept to yourself.

Once he had your address, he was gone. He was focused on you. The town before yours, he stopped and bought you some baby’s breath- your favorite. He was nervous, which was new for him. Women didn’t make him nervous. 

* * *

It was dinner time when he pulled up in front of your apartment. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the flowers and made his way up to your door. What if you weren’t even home? Knocking, he waited. Again. Nothing. His eyes were downcast, and as he was turning to leave, the door opened. Looking up, he grinned when he saw you.

“Dean?” You breathed out, surprised to see him. “W-what are you doing here?” It was clear that you had just gotten out of the shower, and that’s why it took you a moment to answer the door.

He held out the flowers with a small smile. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Dean swallowed. “I didn’t mean anything I said. I wanted to protect you from myself. I ruin everything, and you…you were the last person I’d ever want to wish that on.”

You teared up, stepping to the side. “You can come in.” He walked in, looking around. It was barely decorated, but the touches that were there screamed you. “I can’t just forgive you, Dean. You really said some mean things.”

“I know.” He looked up at you and you saw the regret in his eyes. “Come home. Come back to us. You don’t have to like me, I just want you home. It’s not the same without you.”

“Stay here for a couple days. Let’s try to work things out before I agree to anything.”

Dean gave you that heart stopping smile. “I’d love to.” 


End file.
